List of programs broadcast by YTV
This is a list of television programs formerly and currently broadcast by the Canadian television network, YTV. Current programming As of May 2011, YTV's schedule includes the following programs: #''' * 8 Simple Rules *''.hack//SIGN'' *''10 Things I Hate About You'' *''15/Love'' *''2030 CE'' *''28:48'' '''1 * 101 Dalmatians: The Series 2''' * 2 Stupid Dogs '''3 * 30 Second Bunnies 6''' * ''6Teen'' '''7 * The 7D A''' *''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''Adventures of The Gummi Bears'' *''The Adventures of Sam and Max: Freelance Police'' *''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' *''The Adrenaline Project'' *''Adventures in Rainbow Country'' *''Adventures of the Black Stallion'' *''The Adventures of Dudley the Dragon'' *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' *''The Adventures of Sam and Max: Freelance Police'' *''The Adventures of Shirley Holmes'' *''Adventures of the Little Mermaid'' *''The Adventures of Tintin'' *''Aladdin'' *''All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series'' *''All Grown Up!'' *''Almost Naked Animals'' *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' *''Amber Whitmire and the Jennifers'' *''American Dad'' *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' *''America's Funniest Home Videos'' (Tom Bergeron version) *''Anatole'' *''The Angry Beavers'' *''Animaniacs'' *''Animorphs'' *''The Anti-Gravity Room'' *''Appreciations'' *''Aquaman'' *''Are You Afraid of the Dark?'' *''Are You Being Served?'' *''Art Attack'' *''Astro Boy (1980)'' *''Astro Boy (2003)'' *''As Told By Ginger'' *''Atom Ant'' *''Avatar: the Last Airbender'' '''B *''Babar and the Adventures of Badou'' *''The Baby Huey Show'' *''Baby Blues'' *''Baby Looney Tunes'' *''Back to Sherwood'' *''Bad Boyes'' *''Bananas in Pyjamas'' *''Batman'' *''Batman: The Animated Series'' *''Batman Beyond'' *''The Batman'' *''Battle B-Daman'' *''Beakman's World'' *''Back at the Barnyard'' *''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!'' *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' *''Beetlejuice'' *''Being Ian'' *''Ben 10'' *''Ben 10 Alien Force'' *''Ben 10 Unlimate Alien'' *''Ben 10 Omniverse'' *''Ben 10'' *''The Berenstain Bears'' *''Beyblade: Metal Fusion'' *''Big Time Rush'' *''Blazing Dragons'' *''Bob's Burgers'' *''Bobby's World'' *''Bonkers'' *''Brandy & Mr. Whiskers'' *''The Brothers Flub!'' *''Breadwinners'' *''Bump in the Night'' *''Bunnicula'' *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' C''' *''Camp Lakebottom'' *''Camp Lazlo'' *''Casper's Scare School'' *''The Cat in the Hat Knows About That!'' *''CatDog'' *''Catscratch'' *''ChalkZone'' *''Chip 'N Dale Rescue Rangers'' *''Chowder'' *''Chuck's Choice'' *''Clang Invasion'' *''The Cleveland Show'' *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' *''Code Lyoko'' *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''Cow and Chicken'' '''D * Darkwing Duck * Danny Phantom * Dave the Barbarian * Detention * Dexter's Laboratory * Dinosaurs * Dinosaur King * Disney's Doug * Dog City * Donald's Quack Attack * Doug * Duck Dodgers * Duckman * DuckTales * DuckTales E''' *''Earthworm Jim'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' *''Erky Perky'' *''Evil Con Carne'' '''F *''The Fairly OddParents'' *''Family Biz'' *''Family Guy'' *''Fanboy & Chum Chum'' *''Fillmore!'' *''Fish Hooks'' *''The Flintstones'' *''Flying Rhino Junior High'' *''Fraggle Rock'' *''Freakazoid!'' *''Futurama'' G''' *''Garfield and Friends'' *''The Garfield Show'' *''Gargoyles'' *''George Shrinks'' *''George and Martha'' *''Gerald McBoing-Boing'' *''Gigantic'' *''Goof Troop'' *''Goosebumps'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' *''Grossology'' *''Grojband'' '''H *''Harry and his Bucketfull of Dinosaurs'' *''Harvey Beaks'' *''Hercules: The Animated Series'' *''Hey Arnold!'' *''Histeria!'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' *''Hokey Wolf'' *''Home Improvement'' *''Home Movies'' *''Hotel Transylvania: The Series'' *''House of Mouse'' *''How To Be Indie'' *''Huckleberry Hound'' I''' *''I Am Weasel'' *''iCarly'' *''In Real Life'' '''J * The Jetsons * Jimmy Two-Shoes * Jonny Quest * Johnny Bravo * Johnny Test * Jungle Cubs * Justice League * Justice League Unlimited * Justice League Action K''' *''KaBlam!'' *''Kenny the Shark'' *''Kid vs. Kat'' *''Kim Possible'' *''King of the Hill'' *''Krypto the Superdog'' *''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awsomeness'' '''L *''The Land Before Time'' *''The Legend of Tarzan'' *''League of Super Evil'' *''Life Unexpected'' *''Life with Louie'' *''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' *''The Lion Guard'' *''Little Bear'' *''Little Bill'' *''The Little Mermaid'' *''Llody in Space'' *''Looney Tunes'' *''Loonatics Unleashed'' *''The Looney Tunes Show'' *''Looped'' *''Loopy de Loop'' *''The Loud House'' M''' *''The Magic School Bus'' *''Madeline'' *''Marsupilami'' *''Martin Mystery'' *''Mickey's Mouse Tracks'' *''Mickey Mouse Works'' *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' *''Mickey Mouse'' *''Mickey and the Roadster Racers'' *''Milo Murphy's Law'' *''The Mighty B!'' *''Mighty Ducks'' *''Mighty Max'' *''Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures'' *''Mike, Lu & Og'' *''Mike Tyson Mysteries'' *''Monster Allergy'' *''Monster Buster Club'' *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' *''The Mr. Men Show'' *''Mr. Young'' *''The Mummy: The Animated Series'' *''Mummy Nanny'' *''The Muppet Show'' *''Mystery Hunters'' *''My Dad the Rock Star'' *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' *''My Life as Teenage Robot'' '''N *''Ned's Newt'' *''Nightmare Ned'' *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''The New Archies'' *''The New Woody Woodpecker Show'' *''The Next Star'' O''' * Oggy and the Cockroaches * Oh Yeah! Cartoons * Out of Jimmy's Head '''P *''PB&J Otter'' *''Pecola'' *''Pearlie'' *''Peanuts'' *''Peppa Pig'' *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' *''Penn-Zero: Part Time Hero'' *''Phineas and Ferb'' *''Pickle and Peanut'' *''Pig Goat Banana Cricket'' *''Pinky and the Brain'' *''Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain'' *''The Pink Panther'' *''The Pink Panther'' *''Pink Panther and Pals'' *''Pippi Longstocking'' *''Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks'' *''The Plucky Duck Show'' *''Pokémon'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''Pound Puppies'' *''Power Rangers Samurai'' *''Prank Patrol'' *''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' Q''' * Quack Pack * Quick Draw McGraw '''R *''Rabbids Invasion'' *''Random! Cartoons'' *''Raw Toonage'' *''The Ren & Stimpy Show'' *''Rescue Heroes'' *''Redakai: Conquer the Kairu'' *''The Ripping Friends'' *''Richie Rich'' *''Richie Rich'' *''Road Rovers'' *''Robotboy'' *''Rocket Power'' *''Rocket Robin Hood'' *''Rocko's Modern Life'' *''Rupert'' *''Ruff and Reddy'' *''Rugrats'' S''' *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' *''Sabrina's Secret Life'' *''Samurai Jack'' *''Samurai Pizza Cats'' *''Sanjay and Craig'' *''Scaredy Squirrel'' *''The Secret Squirrel Show'' *''Secret Mountain Fort Awsome'' *''Shnookums and Meat'' *''Sidekick'' *''Seven Little Monsters'' *''The Simpsons'' *''Sitting Ducks'' *''Smallville'' *''Snagglepuss'' *''So Weird'' *''Sonic X'' *''Sonic Boom'' *''Space Goofs'' *''Spider-Man'' *''Spider-Man: The Animated Series'' *''Spider-Man Unlimate'' *''Spider-Man: The New Animated Series'' *''Splatalot'' *''Spilced'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper'' *''Squirrel Boy'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Star vs. the Froces of Evil'' *''Steven Universe'' *''Street Sharks'' *''Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire'' *''Super Duper Sumos'' *''Superman: The Animated Series'' *''Supernoobs'' *''SWAT Kats'' *''Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'' '''T *''TaleSpin'' *''Taz-Mania'' *''Teacher's Pet'' *''Teamo Supremo'' *''Teen Titans'' *''Teen Titans Go!'' *''The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat'' *''Timothy Goes to School'' *''Timon and Pumbaa'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''Tom and Jerry'' *''Tom and Jerry Kids'' *''Tom and Jerry Tales'' *''The Tom and Jerry Show'' *''ToonHeads'' *''Toonsylvania'' *''Top Cat'' *''True Jackson, VP'' U''' * Ulitmate Book of Spells * Uncle Grandpa '''V *''Victorious'' *''Viva Piñata'' W''' *''Wabbit'' *''Wacky Races'' *''The Wacky World of Tex Avery'' *''Wally Gator'' *''Wayside'' *''The Weekenders'' *''What's New Scooby-Doo?'' *''What a Cartoon!'' *''What About Mimi?'' *''What's With Andy?'' *''What-a-Mess!'' *''Willa's Wild Life'' *''The Wild Thornberrys'' *''Winx Club'' *''Wish Kid'' *''The Woody Woodpecker Show'' *''The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss'' '''X * X-Men * X-Men: Evolution * Xiaolin Showdown Y''' *''Yakky Doodle'' *''Yakkity Yak'' *''Yogi Bear'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' '''Z *''Zeke's Pad''